


happy little pill

by thelivingflop



Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Stranger - Freeform, club, happy little pill, makki is addicted to mattsun, side iwaoi, side kinkuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: inspired by happy little pill by troye sivan
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018299
Kudos: 5





	happy little pill

**Author's Note:**

> tw: drug use

Makki stood in the crowd alone and every second stood in the hot, sticky atmosphere of the club with bass drilling into his head reminded him he's not whole. The bright lights and city sounds were ringing like a drone and Makki needed an escape that wasn't volleyball or looking at memes and shitposts at three am.

He pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies and made his way into the bathroom of the club. God, it was grim in there. It smelt like piss and the walls were stained with some questionable looking colours. Makki sighed, this would have to do. He bought out a small cellophane bag full of white powder and created a singular line with his credit card next to the ceramic sink.

He put his nose against the powder and inhaled sharply. He didn't even flinch at the sting created by the powder entering his body, He was used to it by now. Makki was tempted to do a second line but he knew he needed to save it in order to make it through this night. Makki could ideally do with something stronger but his broke ass couldn't afford anything more than this.

Makki sighed before leaving the bathroom. He needed to find Yahaba and Kyōtani, they were such a bitches for dragging him here and then ditching him almost immediately. He scanned the room but stopped when his eyes landed on another pair of glazed eyes.

He couldn't help but be drawn to those eyes. They were such a deep brown, like freshly made coffee. It was like everyone else disappeared as he made his way over to the brown eyed stranger. Makki knew he shouldn't but his heart was empty and he had nothing but time to kill.

When he reached the stranger, the man simply smirked before grabbing Makki's hand and pulling him out of the club. The cool air of the outside smacked Makki in the face and he blinked a couple of times. He raised his eyebrows skeptically as the stranger pulled him into an alleyway.

"Not going to murder me, are you?" Makki asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby." the man replied, smoothly.

The only thing Makki could make out in the dark abyss of the alleyway was the strangers eyes. His pupils gave away just how high he was and that brown. That brown. That brown. That brown. Makki couldn't stop looking, even if he tried.

"Want some?" the man asked as he held his hand out, revealing two blue pills.

"What is it?" Makki asked, picking up a pill and examining it.

"Happy."

"Where'd you buy it from?"

"A shopping cart."

Makki looked at the small, pastel blue pill in his hand once more before closing his eyes and swallowing it. The effects were almost immediate, Makki felt his skin begin to tighten and everything seemed so much... brighter, like everything was more expensive.

"Come on, let me take you somewhere." the man held his hand out for Makki to take.

Makki hesitated but as he floated, he felt sweat and conversations deep into his bones. These four walls that he was trapped in were not enough and he wanted, no he needed to take a dip into the unknown.

Makki slid his fingers between the stranger's and let himself be pulled down the boulevard, bodyguards from the club they were just in eyeing them suspiciously.

The moonlight above illuminated the stranger as he walked along. Makki took in the rest of his appearance. He had a mess of raven black curls on top of his head, he was slightly taller than Makki and he had a more muscular frame, he had thick eyebrows that suited his face perfectly and Makki could see the top of a tattoo peeking out of the top of his shirt. The final thing he noticed about the stranger was that he was decked out in all gucci.

"You rob a gucci store or something?" Makki asked, his breath floating away in white wisps.

"Not quite. I have rich parents." the man said. "Who are dead."

"I'm sorry, that was an insensitive thing to say." Makki said as guilt filled him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Anyway, they died when i was a baby so it's not like i remember them or anything."

"Sometimes I wish that happened to my parents. I'm not trying to be offensive or anything but my parents are dicks." Makki said as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the mark of the most notorious mafia in the world. Makki fucking hated that mark, the only people who weren't terrified of him were those on his volleyball team. "Got that when i was fifteen."

"Shit, baby. that's rough." the man said.

Makki just nodded as he listened to the man hum a tune. Makki saw that the man had led him down the alleyway behind the most exclusive club in town. Fuck, it was probably the most exclusive club in the country. It was invite only. Makki had never been inside, nor did he particularly want to. He was almost scared to see what happened behind those big, black doors.

The man knocked on a small door three times and it opened to reveal an extremely muscular man, with short, spiky hair.

"Ah, boss. Good to see you again." the muscular man said.

"You too, Iwaizumi. I trust you've kept everything going while I've been gone."

"Of course boss. I've been on top of finances and all that shit and Shittykawa's been making sure business is running as usual."

"Glad to hear it. You and Oikawa can take the night off. I'm back now and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." the man pulled Makki closer to him.

"I see." the muscular man smirked at the stranger. "The usual table is free, me and Oikawa will join you in a bit."

"See you later." the man gave the muscular man a quick hug before pulling Makki inside.

If Makki had heard correctly, the man currently pulling him through the back of a club was in fact the owner of said club. Makki mentally slapped himself, of course he'd ended up with the owner of the most exclusive club in the country. It made sense now, why the man was so... addictive.

That's the only way Makki knew how to describe the man. Addictive. the more time Makki spent with him, the more addicted he became to him. The way he spoke was like liquid gold itself and on top of the way he looked and his mysterious aura, Makki just couldn't get enough.

Makki knew he was fucked because he'd only known this man for forty five minutes and he was already hooked. He'd let this stranger give him a random drug and drag him across town and Makki didn't even know his name.

Makki was pulled through a door and all of a sudden, his ear and eyes were assaulted by bright, flashing lights and pounding music. But, the atmosphere of this club was different, everything felt euphoric and light. It wasn't hot, it was nice and cool. Makki looked around and all he could see was cocaine and dollar bills.

The stranger took Makki over to a table that had a red rope in front of it. Two men stood either side of the rope, one had a pale complexion and brown hair that fell over his face and the other one had honey brown skin and his hair was spiked up on top of his head.

"Good to see you back, boss." the pale man said, quietly.

"Thanks Kunimi. I better not find any evidence that you and Kindaichi were fucking in the supply closet while i was gone." the man winked at the two men.

The spiky haired man opened the rope and the man pulled Makki in. As soon the two had sat down in the plush seats, a waitress with long, black hair came over with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The man leant up and whispered in the waitresses ear. She smiled before nodding and walking off. Makki couldn't help feel slightly jealous of the exchange that just happened between the two.

Makki grabbed the bottle of champagne and opened it before bringing it up to his lips, not bothering to pour it into a glass. It was like sipping life from a bottle. The buzz from the alcohol and the high from the drugs gave Makki a sudden surge of confidence and he moved closer to the mysterious man that dragged him across town.

"I like your style." the man said, chuckling lightly.

"Good." Makki ran his fingers up the man's arm. "So, boss, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm the owner of this place. Is that alright?"

"That's more than alright. It means I can get free drugs and alcohol when I want." Makki moved his face closer the the man's and whispered in his ear. "Plus, it probably means you have enough money to buy me this lingerie set I've had my eye on for a while."

Makki watched as the man flicked his eyes up and down his body and licked his lips.

"I certainly do, baby." the man said.

Every time the man used that nickname, Makki's stomach exploded in butterflies.

"Do you have a name you want me to call you? Or will daddy do?" Makki asked, his tone innocent.

"My names Matsukawa. Matsukawa Issei. I usually go by Mattsun but you can call me whatever the hell you like." Mattsun said. "What about you, baby? You got a name?"

"Hanamaki Takahiro. But i go by Makki."

Before Mattsun had the chance to respond, the waitress came back over and place two circular pills in Mattsun's hand. They were small and white and Mattsun smirked at the sight of them.

"Let's have some fun." Mattsun said. "Makki."

The way his name rolled off of Mattsun's tongue was enough to make Makki swoon. He knew he was in too deep, he knew that there was no way out of this spiral but he didn't give a fuck. Makki stuck his tongue out and let Mattsun place the small pill on it.

"My happy little pill, take me away." Mattsun whispered.

Mattsun placed his own pill on his tongue before grabbing the back of Makki's neck and smashing their lips together. The kiss was rough, messy, desperate but it was everything Makki needed. Mattsun roughly pushed his tongue into Makki's mouth but Makki wasn't complaining, he wanted to let Mattsun explore his mouth. The two pulled away, both panting as they tried to catch their breath. Mattsun pressed his forehead against Makki's and looked into his eyes.

Makki had known Mattsun for around an hour and a half but it felt like Mattsun had taken him away to another world and dried his eyes. Mattsun had brought colour to Makki's dull, grey skies. Mattsun had taken away Makki's hunger and he had numbed his skin. Mattsun was simply euphoric. He was simply addictive.

Mattsun was Makki's happy little pill.


End file.
